1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the view and disassembling of cutting tool inserts with multiple cutting edges into a cutting tool holder and the method for holding and locking the insert.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of replaceable inserts in machine tool applications for cutting material in machining operations is well known and recognized in this art. Almost all of these devices are of the quick release and change type mechanism for replacing the cutting tool insert and have anywhere from one to four pieces which make up the complete cutting tool holder. Many different devices for holding and securing the insert are known in this art. A problem which is solved by this invention is securely clamping the insert into the pocket and introducing a force resistant to the insert tipping up at the rear section of the cutting insert when it comes under the cutting load in a machine tool operation. Also, the invention uses a single locking pin for securing the cutting tool insert in place.